


Cry

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dream Boys Au, Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a prequel to 'Dreams unto Death'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Why do the words of the day keep reminding me of AUs I have written before? 0-0  
> Anyway I shall call it the 'Dream boys' AU because of how I originally wrote the story.

A warm light. The whole area was filled with this warm light as it surrounded the room making the ‘visibility’ clear to human eyes. While usually the warm sunlight was welcoming and made him feel happier he did not think it fit with the scene he had seen so much in films about this event.

‘Why isn’t it raining?’ The little boy thought as his grey eyes looked toward the sky. He knew that it always rained or was cloudy for this event he was witnessing with his own form. Did nature decide to condemn his parents as not being important enough for rain? He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. This surprised him as he recognized the form of that hand. He glanced behind him to see his friend looking at him with… what was that?

“Shun?” Yuto said surprised by the older boy’s sudden action. Shun would never touch him like this. He would push Yuto harshly when they had their small fights and Shun would even forcefully grab his arm whenever it was time to go home. It was really eccentric for this boy to hold his shoulder softly. Not to mention the way he was looking at Yuto right now. He was not looking at him with those yellow hard unfazed eyes. No he looked at him almost as if he was...

“Are you sad?” Yuto asked him. Shun raised his eyebrows in surprise at his young friend’s question. Yuto was mildly glad that his gaze turned a little hard, the one that he recognized.

“Aren’t you?” Shun asked back. Yuto was surprised at Shun’s question. 

“It happens.” Yuto answered in order to not admit his weakness. 

“Boys don't cry.” Yuto remembers his father telling him that one time over an accident while his mother would always tell him otherwise.

“Regardless of what your father says Yuto boys do cry.” She told him as she was putting him to sleep.

“But you are not a boy Mom.” Yuto answered to her poignantly. 

“You are a girl and girls are allowed to cry.” Yuto had responded to her. She sighed as she placed a hand on his head rubbing his lavender and black hair.

“I wasn’t pregnant for 9 months in order to have a misogynistic son.” She answered. 

‘Misogynistic?’ Yuto thought in his head not hearing the word before.

“Yuto even if the people around you tell you something about yourself it doesn’t always make it true.” His mother told him. Yuto looked her in the eyes to see her concern.

“Crying is one of the things that is not true.” She told Yuto.

“Then what is true about crying?” Yuto asked her as he raised his body from the bed. She smiled at him.

“That it is not only reserved for girls. Boys are allowed to cry too. It is something that is natural for us to experience whether we cry from pain at getting hit by something…” His mother said and then moved her fingers to his stomach. She wiggled her fingers onto the surface and Yuto couldn’t help but laugh at the tickling.

“Or from being tickled.” His mother said with some amusement as Yuto laughed from being tickled. His mother stopped wiggling her fingers.

“It is good to cry. It is especially good for men to cry. If not, the strong emotions you are holding on to something will make you do things you will regret more than if you just cried.” His mother said. Yuto was curious about that.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuto asked as his mother stood up from the bed.

“You will understand as you grow older Yuto.” She answered. Yuto furrowed his brows at her. Why do adults always say that to children? It’s as if they expect their children to grow up to be them.

“Children can stay being children and not grow up.” Yuto refuted as he lay in bed. He heard his mother laugh.

“That is true Yuto. You can still continue to love doing what you are doing as you get older.” She said and then turned to face Yuto.

“But as time passes Yuto and you continue to experience new things one of the most common ones you will come across is sadness. Boys tend to express it differently compared to girls.” She said. Yuto eyed her and noticed the look she was giving him. 

“And sometimes that difference of not crying can make someone a lot more sadder.” She said and Yuto could feel her sadness.

“Yuto.” A feminine voice called his name. Yuto snapped out of his trance at hearing that voice. Pink eyes looked at his filled with the same emotion his mother had shown to him many years. 

“It’s starting.” She said and Yuto looked around seeing the guests sitting down in the white plastic seats laid before the grass. He looked to the girl who extended her hand to him. Yuto wrapped his fingers around it as he sat down with Shun and his younger sister on some unoccupied chairs. Yuto looked examining how all the people were togged up for this event. The one thing Yuto did like about this event was seeing almost everyone wearing his favorite color. Yet why didn’t it give him as much warmth as it did when it would absorb the sun’s rays? As he had seen in movies the priest stood in the center carrying a large book, ready to perform one of the sacerdotal duties bestowed upon him. As he started reading Yuto looked up to the blue sky. 

‘Why does the sky refuse to cry?’ Yuto thought as he suddenly felt a sort of ball start aching in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Sacerdotal, Tog, Eccentric, Pregnant
> 
> I never expected to expand so much on an AU before.


End file.
